High school havoc
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: What happens you put siblings in all the classes? one word, TROUBLE. Will they become friends? Or will they cause some major havoc?     everyone is the same age, that includes the Akatsuki. I don't own Naruto.
1. Almost friends

(_Sasuke's_ _POV_)

It's bad enough when you have to live with a sibling, but its worse when you both go to the same high school! And guess what else; we have all the same classes!

"Why! Why! Why!" I screamed looking at the classes list.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing" I said walking to my room and slamming the door.

Itachi and I have never been close, but now we have every class together. Let's just hope we don't have to sit next to each other…. Well at least I have lunch by my self.

"Sasuke, can I come in?" Itachi said knocking on my door.

"Sure whatever" I replied.

"Want some ice cream?" Itachi asked.

"Sure" I said shrugging "I thought you're weirdo friends ate it all"

"They're not weird you just have to get to know them" He replied frowning.

"Well sorry that I'm not such a social butterfly" I said grabbing my bowl of ice cream and walking back to my room.

Crap I forgot! School starts tomorrow…

The next day

"Sasuke! Wake up! We're gonna miss the bus!" Itachi yelled.

"Fine I'm up" I said getting out of bed.

The bus ride loud and every time the driver hit a pot hole I practically flew out of the seat. I sat with the first familiar face I saw, Naruto. He maybe annoying but he's better then Itachi.

"Hey" Naruto said as I sat down.

"Hi" I replied staring at the seat in front of me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said.

The rest of the bus ride I didn't talk much and neither did Naruto, that's strange of him. As soon as we got to the school, I rushed off to English. I sat next to Sakura during English, and of course she passed me notes and expected me to write back. It wasn't that bad, next I had History class which is on the other side of the building. As I was walking through the hall someone walked into me. The guy had blonde hair up in a ponytail with some of it down in front of one of his eyes.

"Watch it kid" he said pushing me into a locker.

"Deidara, calm you're self, that's Itachi's brother" The red head next to him said.

"Oh sorry" the blonde said sarcastically.

"Deidara, cut it out" Itachi scolded.

Wow he stood up for me. After that I quickly walked off to class. I made it to History right on time and Itachi came only minutes later. I sat next to Itachi during History. While the teacher was writing on the board I passed Itachi a note that said "thank you" and he looked over at me and smiled. For once I can stand him, I think were becoming friends. This could be a good thing, or a really bad one. After History was lunch, so Itachi and I walked to lunch together.

"Can I sit with you and your friends at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure" he said smiling.

So after we got our lunches we sat down at their table.

"Hey guys" Itachi said sitting.

"Yo Itachi" said Kisame.

"Who's the tag along?" asked Hidan.

"That's his brother idiot" Konan said slapping him.

"Hi Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, and Pein" I said.

"Sorry for in the hall earlier" Deidara said apologetically.

"No problem" I said smiling.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! review pwease! if you do you gets a cookie ()<p> 


	2. Not anymore

The next day

I decided I'm not riding that stupid bus ever again! It's too loud and every five seconds the diver hits a pot hole. I absolutely hate the bus.

"Sasuke the bus is here!" Itachi yelled.

"I'm walking" I replied grabbing my grey hoody off the couch.

It was late august and it was so freaking cold I bet you make popsicles outside. It never snows, but every now and then we get sleet. Walking wasn't too bad, at least it wasn't noisy and you don't get trampled trying to get in the building. And eventually I ran into Tenten and Neji, I didn't know they went to my school.

"Hi" Tenten said waving.

I wonder if she even recognizes me, I have my hood on and I'm staring at the pavement.

"Hello Tenten, Neji" I said still looking at the cracks in the side walk.

"How do you know are names?" Neji said.

"It's me, Sasuke" I said turning around.

"Oh" Neji said.

After a while I started to jog because it was getting colder, and I ended up eating pavement. Great, now my cheeks are all scratched up. But I just got up and started to run again. After about 20 minutes I finally got to school, and I could tell my face was probably scratched up bad because every one was staring. At least I wasn't late. English was boring and I got yelled at for falling asleep. In the hall after English I saw Deidara and Sasori on their way to gym.

"What happened to your face?" Deidara asked.

"I tripped" I said plainly.

"Are you sure? We can keep a secret" Deidara replied.

"I fell, I'm not lying" I said.

"Okay then" Deidara said.

After that I swore he was whispering about me but I couldn't hear him so I can't prove it.

"You're late" the teacher scoffed as I entered the class room.

History was lame and I flat out didn't pay any attention. I walked to lunch with Sakura and Ino, bad idea. All they did was talk talk talk talk. Today I brought my lunch, who knows what's in the cafeteria food. I sat down at the same table I ate at yesterday. But today was nothing like yesterday. Itachi started yelling at me, telling me I'm so clumsy and that tomorrow I have to ride the bus. I wasn't really listening but I caught most of what he said. I just tried to ignore him. But it didn't work.

"Itachi just shut up" I said.

"No" he said firmly.

Fine then I'll just not talk to him for a day or two. The silent treatment usually works. Then Itachi threw he's sandwich at me.

"Jerk" I yelled throwing it back at him.

But he ducked and it hit Ino. I think she didn't see me, at least I hope she didn't. After lunch was algebra, I think algebra is okay it's not my favorite but I'm good at it. The rest of the day was boring and I walked home after school. I got there before Itachi, probably because I jogged but still.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapters. Please review!<p> 


	3. The Movies

Itachi walked into the house and slammed the door. I was doing my home work at the table; I'm not so good with History so it takes me a while. Itachi didn't say a word he just walked to the living room and sat down. He makes me sick; I spend like 3 freaking hours on home work and just goes strait to the T.V. I wonder if he even does his home work. He turned on the T.V. and changed the channel to the news. I didn't know he liked the news, but apparently he does. After the news had ended I was done with my homework so I decided to just go to bed. No need to create more drama than there needs to be. I walked to my room, closed the door and locked it. I wish I could just disappear, away from everyone for once.

"Sasuke! Someone's here for you!" Itachi yelled.

I went down stairs in my pajamas and saw Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi at the door.

"Hey, we're going to an all night movie marathon, wanna come?" Sasori asked.

"Uh, sure" I said.

I'm confused; Itachi's friends invited me to a movie and not Itachi. Wow some things up.

"You better get some thing decent on, we don't want to be late, un" Deidara said.

I quickly ran up stairs and threw on my grey hoody and my black jeans.

I was trying to fix my shoe when I was returning down stairs and fell; I slid down the stairs on my butt.

"Tobi wants to try that!" Tobi said after I had hit the floor.

"No we're gonna be late, yeah" Deidara said walking away with Sasori.

I rushed out the door and followed closely behind them, Tobi was lollygagging behind us. Why do they always walk? Sasori has a custom teal mustang! I mean come on; if I had a custom mustang I would always be in it. Sasori and Deidara kept whispering but I can never seem to hear what they say.

Tobi's POV

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said skipping behind Senpai, Sasori and Sasuke.

Tobi is happy because Tobi is going to the movies. Tobi likes candy and popcorn! Then Tobi heard awesome music, it was coming from Sasuke so Tobi run up to Sasuke to see where it was coming from. :3

Sasuke's POV

Tobi ran up to me started to stare because my phone was going off.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yea we're fine" I said.

"Okay, bye" He said as he quickly hung up.

"Where'd the music go?" Tobi asked.

"It was my ring tone" I replied while putting my phone back in my pocket.

Then my phone went off again. "Hello" I said sleepily into the phone.

"Hey, where are you? Did you forget about Naruto's surprise party?" Sakura asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Remember the other day in English? I told you about it and you said you'd come" Sakura said.

"Um, I'm going some where so I can't go sorry" I said.

"Fine then!" Sakura yelled hanging up.

Crap, I can't believe I forgot about Naruto's party. I need to start paying attention; I totally forgot that she had written me a note about his party. Finally around midnight we made it to the movies, which is when the marathon starts. Then we realized it…..Tobi was MISSING! I remember when he was bothering me about my phone and when he was skipping around, but after that I don't remember seeing him.

"Oh my gosh! We lost Tobi!" Sasori said in shock.

"What are we going to do?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know" Sasori replied.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review and wu gets a waffle (#)<p> 


	4. Lost and found

"Well we better go find him, I guess" I said.

"We have to, its dangerous and we all know how Tobi can be" Sasori said.

"Okay, un" Deidara said starting to walk.

We walked for about 5 minutes in silence, but then Deidara broke the silence by humming an unfamiliar rock song.

"What's that song you're humming?" I asked.

"Oh it's a song from our band, The End Point. We still need a drummer, un." Deidara explained.

"Well I know how to play drums" I said.

"You do? Well do you wanna be in the band?" Sasori asked.

"Sure" I replied.

About an hour later we found Tobi's mini-backpack that he carries around. Then we heard some thing, a sort of crying sound. Sasori traced the sound to an open manhole and there was Tobi, crying and hugging his right arm to his chest.

"I think he broke it" I said noticing the obvious; Tobi just nodded and kept crying.

Sasori jumped down the manhole, picked up Tobi and jumped back out. He laid Tobi on side walk and Deidara looked at his arm.

"You should take off your mask" I suggested.

"Fine Tobi will" Tobi said removing his mask.

"It's shattered" Deidara announced.

"Um, we can go to my house and get him some medicine and wrap his arm" I said.

"Okay" Sasori said picking up Tobi.

"Tobi has no place to stay" Tobi said sadly.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi lives with Kisame but Kisame kicked Tobi out." Tobi said between short sobs.

"Well you can stay with me I guess" I offered.

"Okay, Tobi promises to be a good boy" Tobi said.

When we got to my house Itachi was already asleep so Sasori carried Tobi to my room, while I got the medical stuff from the cabinet in the bathroom. Deidara and Sasori had to go because it was so late, so we said goodbye then they left. I wrapped Tobi's arm in an ace bandage, and every time I wrapped it tighter he would whimper. After I finish that I quickly went to the bathroom put on my pajamas once again and then gave Tobi some stuff he could borrow for the night.

"Sasuke thanks" Tobi said when he returned from the bathroom.

"No problem, I can't just let my friend sleep on the streets" I replied.

Tobi smiled and then sat down on the couch as I turned off the lights. I couldn't sleep; I lay on my bed restlessly staring at the ceiling. Tobi on the there hand was sleeping like a baby, mumbling some thing every few minutes, until he flipped over and hit his arm.

"Ow!" Tobi exclaimed, but he eventually fell asleep again.

I guess I got some sleep because I woke up and it was around the time I usually eat breakfast on Saturday. Tobi was already awake, and I could hear Itachi down stairs.

"Come on Tobi lets go get breakfast" I aid walking out of the room.

"Morning" I called to Itachi who was eating a bagel.

"Hey, I didn't know Tobi was here" he said eyeing Tobi, who was wearing my pajamas.

"Well he shattered his arm last night and he had no place to stay so I thought he could stay here for a few days" I said.

"Okay that's fine with me" Itachi said.

Then Sasori texted me: Band practice tonight at 5 be there, so I texted back and said okay. I got the cereal down from the cabinet and poured my self a bowl.

"Do you like cereal?" I asked Tobi, he looked at me and nodded.

"Hope you like cheerios, it's the only kind we got" I said grabbing him a bowl.

"Tobi likes cheerios" He said sitting down at the table.

"Itachi! Did you eat all the cheerios?" I said after the cheerios only filled half of one bowl.

"Yepp had them for dinner" He said laughing.

"Darn it! Seriously? I guess I'll hit the store on the way home from practice" I said passing the bowl to Tobi.

"What practice? Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in Sasori and Deidara's band" I said smirking.

"Well you better call and cancel" Itachi said in a stern tone.

"Why should I" I asked frowning.

"Its pizza night, and if your not there I'll eat it all and you can have crackers for dinner" He said laughing.

"I don't care" I said looking away and caring, I love pizza.

"What ever you say, shouldn't you be going mister I don't care" he said laughing.

I grabbed Tobi by the arm and pulled him out the door. We walked until we saw a mail box covered in graffiti and with the word art written in sharpie on the side. I politely knocked on the door and Sasori came to the door and invited us in. Sasori's house was big, it had warm colored walls, a huge spiral stair well and of course a flat screen T.V. Sasori lead us to a huge room just passed the living room, it had band stuff like microphones, a full drum set and a blue electric bass. There was also a red bass hanging on the wall, I wonder what Sasori does. Deidara came late as usual, around 6:45.

"Okay new guy just try to play along with the melody" Sasori said turning on a microphone.

After about two hours practice was over and Tobi was asleep on the floor, so I kicked him.

"Bye, un" Deidara said as we left.

I checked my phone to see what time it was, it was around 10, and it takes about almost two hours to get back to my house. Crap, I won't be able to make it home before midnight; I yawned and then started to walk faster.

"What are you doing out this late" A familiar voice called.

"Band practice" I said slowing down as Sakura walked under a street light so we could see it was her.

"So you skipped a party for band practice? Some friend you are" She scoffed.

"Well it slipped my mind" I said walking away.

"Sure" she shouted sarcastically as she entering her house and slamming the front door.

When we got home Itachi was asleep and all that was left of dinner was pizza boxes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review or Sakura will follow you at night! lol ^-^<p> 


	5. Notebooks

"Attention class! We have two new students" said motioning to the two brunettes standing by the door.

"This is Aly, and this is Gillian" she explained pointing to each of them.

"Now you two go take a seat while the rest of you open your text book to page 500" she said.

I stopped paying attention after she said 'page 500', and started doodling all over my notebook. I drew a kitty, a bunny, and wrote random stuff. Pure boredom.

", would you like to come explain the first problem on the board?" the teacher asked trying to hand me an expo marker.

"Oh, um sure" I said grabbing the marker.

Turns out I suck at math. Big whoop! Itachi fails math almost every year, while I get a mixture of C's and D's. I know you have to use math in your job when you get older but, seriously? Who uses 'box and whisker plots' every freakin' day? Math is ANNOYING! The teacher rambled on and on about useless stuff we would never use and then the bell interrupted her.

"We'll continue our lesson tomorrow class!" she said as every one rushed out the door.

Jeez, its one thing to rush out of class and it's a whole other subject when you run into some one face first.

"I'm so sorry!" one of the brunettes from earlier said picking up all the scattered papers that were mine and hers.

"Its okay" I said getting my stuff from her and leaving.

Wow she's clumsy! She's even clumsier than Hinata, and Hinata tripped over her own feet and hit me in the head with her art project last year. I think I got a scar from that, stupid model of the school. I quickened my pace so I could avoid any other collusion in the hall. Then I realized I had the wrong note book, because it didn't have the kitty I drew on it. Crap, now I have to track down some girl, I need my note book for my next class. I quickly scanned the hall for a brunette with glasses wearing a 'neon trees' shirt. Then I say her, she was in the next class I had, so I rushed to my next class.

"Um, your Gillian right? I think this is yours" I said handing giving her, her note book.

"Yeah, I'm Gillian, thanks and here's yours" she said giving my note book.

"Thanks" I said going to an open seat, she seems nice enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :3 (#) - waffle 4 u<strong>


End file.
